


Deliver Me

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jared, Pining Jensen, Possessive Jensen, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Jensen’s first time going to a sex club where just about anything goes. He’s only looking for someone to take his knot, let him fuck out his frustrations for the night, when he sees someone who absolutely shouldn’t be there. His best friend, Jared, smelling like heaven and wearing a fucking skirt and very little else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliver Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third round of SPN-Masquerade for the above prompt

If there’s one thing Jensen knows, it’s that sexual frustration is a _bitch._

Jensen’s an alpha, so he’s felt it before, that ache. That itchy sensation that urges someone to rub and rut and fuck, the one first experienced as a red-faced freshman popping his knot in gym class and sending five classmates and his omega teacher to their knees on sheer pheromones alone.

But now he’s an adult, dammit, with a job and a mortgage and a Jared.

Okay, maybe he doesn’t _really_ have a Jared, or at least not the way he wishes he did. And that right there is the problem.

Jensen looks up from his desk and out the door, just in time to see Jared walking by with his mail cart. Jared spots him, and that stupid smile of his goes into effect with its fully-dimpled glory. He waves with one hand, pushing his messy chestnut bangs out of his face with the other, and keeps on walking like he doesn’t know that the swish of his sweet little ass in those hideous khakis is going to send Jensen into a tailspin of erectile despair for the rest of the afternoon.

Technically, he _doesn’t_ know, or at least Jensen’s never told him and he doesn’t think Jared’s gone to acting school in between his mailroom gigs. Which makes things even worse, in retrospect.

They met four years earlier when their boss Mr. Morgan brought the new omega intern around the office, growling at people to treat the boy respectfully and how he wouldn’t put up with any funny business.

Jensen was seconds away from snorting, boss or no boss, but then he looked up and saw the flushed-rose blush on Jared’s sky-high cheekbones and he was a goner.

It’s four years later, and intern Jared is now “they totally pay me to push this cart around and talk to people, Jen, isn’t that _awesome?_ ” Jared . He still has the same high cheekbones and same easy blush and same way of making Jensen wish that just for one second he’d get that his idiot alpha best friend is madly in love with him.

But that’s the thing about Jared – as far as Jensen knows he’s, for lack of a better word, totally _pure._ He doesn’t date, he doesn’t flirt, he doesn’t even seem to have heats, going by the fact that he’s never taken a day off work in four years, and Jensen and the rest of the alphas in the firm would have noticed even the low-grade signs from an omega as sugar-sweet as Jared.

 _Defective._ The word flashes in Jensen’s mind, remembering what his conservative father would tsk at the spinster omega in the house next door to them during Jensen’s childhood.

Jensen cranes his neck to see if Jared is still on the floor, but there’s no sign of him and Jensen is suddenly bereft. No, there’s nothing defective about Jared, nothing at all.

Jensen sighs and leans back in his chair. He really needs to get laid.

==

Now, usually the last thing Jensen would do would be to listen to Murray of all people, but the little beta bastard insists that Casa Erotica is _the_ place to go if one needs a good knot-squeezing or ass-pounding. Such is the current level of sexual desperation in Jensen that he’s actually jotting down the address that Murray pushes at him knowingly and stuffing the paper in his pocket before he can talk himself out of it.

Jensen’s dressed up, tight jeans and fitted shirt and Tom Ford cologne dabbed in the right places to accentuate the scent of alpha that permeates his skin. He knows he’s handsome, been told enough times over the years by feather-lashed beta girls and pink-mouthed omega boys. Hell, under normal circumstances, a man like him should be dipping his dick in just about anyone he meets.

But nothing’s been normal since he met Jared, and wanting something so badly makes having something else completely unbearable.

Not tonight though. Not tonight. Jensen’s going to march into this ridiculous club and he’s going to find the prettiest, most willing little thing possible and bend them over the nearest, least-sticky surface. And then, after his knot’s deflated, and the itch has subsided, he’s going to go home and sleep soundly without dreaming of rose-flushed cheeks indented with dimples and swishy little asses in hideous khakis.

Well, in theory anyway.

The club itself is more nondescript than Jensen’s expecting, the kind of place that one wouldn’t even know was there if they weren’t looking for it. The bouncer gives him an approving glance and lets him in easily, and Jensen figures the dressing up was a good life choice.

The inside is dark, lights kept low and warm to match the deep purple and black color scheme. The music has the same vibe, a deep instrumental thumping like a heartbeat, keeping the room moving in thrumming sync.

Jensen’s alpha eye-sight adjusts quickly to the dark, and he takes in a deep, multi-scented breath as he takes in the various activities going on around the room. He didn’t know exactly what he expected, but the couplings happening around him feel more sensual than he expected when Murray billed the place as a paradise for rutting and fucking.

And there is definitely coupling going on, from the circular platform in the center of the dance floor with a porcelain-skinned redheaded omega getting her pussy devoured by an enthusiastic female alpha, to the purple velvet couch with the bearded alpha male knotting his pretty blonde bitch as she keens low in her throat.

Jensen swallows hard, overwhelmed a bit by the mixture of sexual scents in the air. He’s just about to head over to the bar to grab himself a drink to relax himself when he smells a scent that he knows better than his own, and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up straight.

_Jared._

His eyes dart around, looking for his friend among the writhing bodies, and secretly hoping that his nose is wrong and that his chaste little omega isn’t among this particular crowd.

Jensen’s knees almost give out on him when he finally spots him – well, when he spots _part_ of him anyway. Specifically the mile-long stretch of bare legs no longer covered by khaki and instead stemming from the bottom of the tiniest scrap of hot pink material that Jensen assumes is supposed to be a skirt.

A skirt. A skirt. His sweet beautiful little omega best friend is in a sex club bending over the bar wearing a goddamn fucking _skirt_ and not much else.

“Jared,” he growls, not able to keep the alpha out of his voice even though he’s never once used it before anywhere near Jared’s vicinity.

He sees the moment when Jared’s entire body stiffens, the muscles in his thighs cording as he descends from the tippy toes he’s balanced on and turns to face the person calling his name.

Jensen nearly chokes when he sees the front view of him, from the rouged-nipples peaking from his bare chest to the kohl rimming his kaleidoscope eyes.

The same eyes that are now huge and surprised and absolutely _terrified_ , and oh, that just won’t do.

Jensen walks over towards his omega, calmer now, like all the pieces of the puzzle have fallen into place and now all that’s left is to step back and appreciate the bigger picture.

He can see Jared’s breath speed up as he approaches, the little puffs of air coming from the gloss-tinged slash of mouth. His eyes are half-lidded now, the shock and fear gone as the scent of Jensen’s arousal seems to reach his nostrils and wash over that long, lean body.

“Why?” is all Jensen can think of to say when they are pressed close together, the heat radiating off of their bodies meshing together as Jensen reaches one hand up to slip into the long silk of Jared’s locks.

“Didn’t think you wanted me,” Jared replies softly, that irresistible blush creeping all the way down his neck this time, even as his eyes flutter down and then back up again.

Jensen hisses and instinctively tightens his fingers in Jared’s hair, causing the boy to gasp and push his skirt-covered pelvis forward into the burgeoning meat of Jensen’s cock.

“How could you ever think that, Jay? You’re my best friend, the most important person in my life.”

Jared presses forward, whispering right into the stream of breath flowing from Jensen’s lips. “I’m just a silly little mail room omega, nothing special. You’re the perfect alpha, Jen, I could never deserve you.”

Jensen’s got nothing left to say about a statement as ridiculous as that one, so instead he brings his other hand up to grasp Jared’s head further and crushes their mouths together into their very first kiss.

Jared makes a shocked little noise low in his throat that quickly turns to a delighted purr as Jensen plunders his prize, hands finally leaving Jared’s hair to roam down the side of his neck and sweep down the front of that acre of bare skin, pausing briefly to tweak the little nubs that leave cherry-red glitter on Jensen’s thumbs as he does it.

“Never,” Jensen says, in between kisses. “Ever.” Bites Jared’s lower lip, tugging it between his teeth. “Insult.” Tongue sweeping over the tender meat of it. “My.” Hands slipping round to grab the meat of Jared’s ass. “Omega.”

Jared’s shivering in his arms at the words, muscles relaxing as he sinks into Jensen’s embrace.

“Anything,” Jared sighs into Jensen’s mouth, and when Jensen stops to look deep into his eyes, he sees a promise of a lifetime of love and commitment that he never knew how he was ever able to miss.

“Turn around,” Jensen commands, and Jared does it without question, spinning in the cradle of Jensen’s arms and leaning back over the bar to brace himself on his forearms. His ass is curved outwards, a round little question mark seeking answers against Jensen’s cock.

Everything disappears then except the feel of Jared’s body and the scent of his slick and the thump-thump-thump of the bass pulsing through them. Jensen doesn’t care who sees them – better still that they see the claim he’ll write upon Jared’s skin and know that Jared is his and no one else’s.

Jensen reaches down to tug the hot pink material up until it curves around Jared’s ass, framing the perfect swell, the shine of his slick lining the crack as it starts to drip down his inner thighs. Jensen runs his fingers right down the length of it, sliding in between the cheeks to wet his fingers before testing the barrier of Jared’s hole and finding it ripe and ready for him.

Four long years sit before this moment, and Jensen finds that he can’t wait a moment longer. Sweet love-making will come, a lifetime of tender moments waiting for them. But now? Now his alpha wants in his omega, so Jensen’s pulls his cock right out of the fly of his jeans and lines himself up before pressing with one long slide into the hot, wet, perfect heat of his mate.

Jared cries out, forehead thumping softly against the wood of the bar as he’s pressed forward by the force of Jensen’s strokes. Jensen growls low in his throat, hands coming down to grip tightly to Jared’s hips, punching out a rhythm that morphs seamlessly in time with the music around them.

“Jensen, Alpha, please!” Jared moans, and it’s with those words that Jensen pushes forward one final time until the swell of his knot locks into place with the white-stretched ring of Jared’s ass.

Once they are locked, finally, for the first time but never the last, Jensen leans over to cradle Jared into his arms against the bar. He kisses the back of his omega’s neck, peppering them softly against the tender skin of his neck and along the furl of his ear.

Jared purrs again, the sound contented and loved, and Jensen wonders again how they could have missed all the signs before now.

“Stop thinking so hard,” Jared says quietly, amusement in his voice even as he leans over his shoulder to take Jensen’s mouth in a soft, lingering kiss. Jensen groans low as Jared’s ass milks his knot and he can fill himself filling his boy up.

“Did someone say hard?”

Jensen smiles against his skin as Jared laughs, the sound of it like coming home.


End file.
